


Black Coffee is disgusting so don't drink it

by tabbykats



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbykats/pseuds/tabbykats
Summary: (Based on a prompt from Pinterest)“You’re really short and cute and you buy a cup of black coffee every morning but you make weird faces as you sip it and you never finish your drink are you trying to look mature or something”Will works at a coffee shop and has noticed the painful expressions of the cute Italian as he choked down his black coffee. Honestly, why order something so disgusting in the first place?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Black Coffee is disgusting so don't drink it

“Will! He’s back again!”Cecil said as he rushed over. Will had just finished up making a pupperchino and was now handing it to the fluffy, white samoyed as it practically leaped out of the car window.  
“I’m so sorry about that she just gets really excited." Will smiled at the customer and assured her it was fine.  
“Will hurry you’ll miss it!”  
“Cecil! I’m kinda busy at the moment." Cecil sighed, clinging to Will’s arm as he practically jumped up and down on the spot.  
“It’s already been five minutes since I gave him his cup if you don’t hurry you’ll regret it." Will knew Cecil was right but he couldn’t bring himself to abandon the samoyed, especially since she was now licking his palm.  
“Cecil I can’t she’s so cute." He heard the owner of the dog laugh before Cecil pushed him away from the window.  
“Go!” he yelled before he took his place at the drive-thru window. 

Will went to stand behind the counter. Grabbing a rag to wipe the countertops with. The counter was already shimmering with their cleanliness but Will needed an excuse to be up here. 

It was a slow day at the coffee shop and barely any customers had come in. Then again it was a Saturday and most people wouldn’t be up and out of their house at 9 AM. Will rolled his sleeves up while wiping the countertops. 

He’d been attending the gym with Cecil in an attempt to lose the weight they gained during thanksgiving and Christmas. He’s worked hard and it would be a shame for his work to go unnoticed. 

As Will cleaned off the edges of the counter, he finally allowed his eyes to wander. As always, they landed on the short Italian boy in the back corner of the coffee shop. 

The boy was something of a mystery to the employees. He always ordered a black coffee. No sugar or milk or anything for it to make it taste halfway decent. At first, it wasn’t really an issue. Sure, some people had an iron stomach and no taste, Will could respect that. But as the weeks passed on and the Italian ordered the same cup of coffee every morning, Will’s eyes wandered. 

The boy was small, cute even. He had unruly black hair that fell into his eyes whenever he looked down. He always wore black and to anyone else, he’d look pretty intimidating. Not to Will though. 

Will was the first one to notice the boy’s expressions when drinking his black cup of coffee. He was the first to notice the boy’s nose as it scrunched up in disgust. His closed eyes as he forced the liquid down his throat. 

Every sip of coffee was followed by a menacing glare around the room. However, when the boy's eyes landed on Will, he looked away, attempting to hide his blush and Will loved it. He wanted to kiss him. He was just too cute. 

Today was no different. When Will’s eyes landed on the boy, the boy blushed a crimson before he went back to take a sip of his coffee. As expected his eyes closed as he forced it down, nose scrunching up in a way that Will thought of as adorable. 

The boy pretended nothing happened, going back to scrolling through his phone but every once in awhile, Will would catch the boy’s eyes again. He’d blush and turn away and Will felt happiness swell within him. 

He had found out from Cecil that the boy’s name was Nico Di Angelo and that he worked at a small restaurant run by the infamous Valdez and his girlfriend Calypso. Will had met the two on his runs since the coffee shop and the restaurant were business partners but he had never noticed Nico there.  
“Will you’ve been wiping the countertop for the past ten minutes. Please just go over there and talk to him." Reyna, the owner of the coffee shop exclaimed. 

Reyna was ruthless when it came to running a business. She was always on top of her game and was the strongest person Will knew. Once, he saw her break a boy’s nose when he whistled at her on the street. She was to be feared but she was also Will’s boss and friend. 

“I can’t Reyna! What if he doesn’t feel the same way! What if I get nervous and sound like an idiot! What if he’s not even--” Reyna cursed in Spanish before she grabbed Will’s arm. 

“I’ve known this kid since he was fifteen Will! He’s very much in the closet and he likes--. Look, just go over there and talk to him." Reyna turned to grab a double chocolate muffin, handing it to Will. “Don’t come back to work until you’ve at least talked to him now go!” She untied Will’s apron, leaving him in his baby blue sweater and grey sweatpants. 

Nervous, Will slowly walked over to the cute Italian. When the boy looked up at Will, he glared slightly until Will handed him the muffin.  
“It’s on the house." The boy didn’t smile as he took it, just thanked Will. He bit into it and Will couldn’t stop staring. His whole face lit up into a bright smile. The boy continued to devour the muffin as Will took a seat next to him. Will wanted to kiss him he was just too adorable. 

Will may have stared for a bit too long as the boy’s glare came back full force. The boy picked up his cup of coffee, taking a sip. Will chuckled as his face contorted into that of disgust. The boy glared at Will, a blush on his cheeks. Will couldn’t help it as he laughed. 

“Why do you order a black coffee every day if you don’t like it?” Will questioned. Blushing the boy answered.  
“Who says I don’t like it?” Will narrowed his eyes and the boy sighed.  
“My sister wants to go to prom but tickets are expensive and even with my job, I’m struggling to find the money. I noticed a few months ago that coffee is really expensive but I absolutely need it so I just started purchasing the cheapest you have.  
“The black coffee for $1.50,” Will answered. Nico nodded his head.  
“I really want my sister to be happy and it sure beats diabetes for twelve bucks." Will couldn’t stop himself from laughing.  
“That’s so sweet you’d do that for your sister, you really are quite the hero aren’t you?”  
Nico didn’t answer, he just turned an even deeper shade of red as he looked away. Will looked at the clock, his shift was supposed to be over in a few minutes. No wonder Reyna had let him off early. She wasn’t really doing him a favor, just looking for a way to get rid of him.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you Nico and just leave your coffee up to me okay?” Perplexed, Nico nodded before pausing.  
“How do you know my name?” Will felt himself heat up before glancing at Reyna who was taking a customer’s order.  
“Uhh, Reyna told me, Y-yeah she told me who you were." Nico bowed his head as Will went to the back of the shop, grabbing his stuff to leave.  
“So how was it?” Will jumped, dropping his coat on the floor as he turned to see Reyna with her arms crossed over her chest. She was smiling, already aware of how it went. Something else was bothering Will, however.  
“Hey Reyna, if you guys are friends, why don’t you just give him free coffe?" Reyna beamed as she answered.  
“The little bastard won’t let me. He says I’ve already done enough for him and that he doesn’t need me giving out free coffee." Will nodded and headed out the door, stepping into the snow. A plan in his mind.  
****  
An early, Monday morning shift had Will absolutely exhausted.  
“Next person in line please." He uttered before Nico stepped up to the counter. Will felt a small tingling feeling as he took Nico’s order of a regular black cup of coffee. Nico handed him the money as well as a small tip. In return, Will stashed the money and left $5 of his own money in the cash register as he went to go make a Caramel Macchiato with some chocolate shavings on top. He didn’t bother calling Nico’s name, just wrapped $2.50 in a napkin as he went and served Nico his drink.  
“Hey, this isn’t what I ordered." Will just gave him a wink and scurried off behind the counter. 

Will watched as Nico took a sip of his drink, his face lit up in awe and Will loved seeing how happy a simple cup of coffee made him. 

The rest of the week continued in the same manner. Nico received a variety of very different and very expensive drinks. Will’s fun ended when it came to Friday and a furious Nico came storming up to the counter. He grabbed Will by his apron.  
“I know what you’re doing so just quit it! This is why I hate people! I don’t need your pity Solace so just stop! Please!” Tears brimmed Nico’s eyes and Will felt like shit.  
Nico stormed out of the coffee shop and Will didn’t see him again for a whole week. When he did come the following Monday, a pretty, dark-skinned girl trailed behind him. 

Will tried to catch Nico’s eyes as he gave their order but Nico didn’t look in his direction once. The girl he was with was all smiles and polite conversation. Will grew to adore her kind and sweet nature. He handed the two their order with a smile despite the sickness he felt in his stomach. 

Will hated to admit it but he was jealous. Of course, someone as cute as Nico already had someone. He should’ve known. Nico hated him, he just knew it. 

As Will wiped down the countertops, a dark figure approached. Will turned to see Nico hovering over him, still avoiding his eyes.  
“Is there anywhere we can speak in private?” Will was a little confused at first but he nodded and took Nico out through the back after finishing up.  
“What did you wanna say, Nico?” Nico was twisting his fingers. Rubbing both of his hands together and running his fingers up and down his wrists as a sign of his agitation.  
“I want to apologize for how I acted the other day. Hazel convinced me that you just wanted to help me out so that’s why I’m here, to thank and apologize to you.”  
“Hazel?” Will questioned.  
“My sister, the one I was doing this for? She’s the girl that was with me."   
“Oh." Will couldn’t lie. He felt a little relief from that. Will continued, “Okay, well apology accepted." Nico seemed like he had more to say so he waited.  
“The thing is Will, I-I really like you and I thought you liked me too but when I told you about my sister, I realized you just felt sorry for me, that you weren’t interested. So, I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble and y-yeah." Nico had tears in his eyes and Will felt awful.

He had caused this boy so much distress. He should’ve just followed Reyna’s example, all of this could’ve been avoided.  
“Nico it’s not like that, I swear it isn’t. I-I do like you. I have for a while actually but I loved seeing how happy you got when you ate something delicious. Your eyes would shine and you looked so cute. I-I couldn’t help myself. When I saw you eat that muffin, I knew I wanted to see that same reaction from you every day so I-I gave you the sweetest drinks on the menu."

Nico had stopped and stared at Will like he was crazy and honestly, Will couldn’t blame him. He decided to continue anyway.  
“I know I was being selfish. I only gave you those drinks because I loved seeing your expressions. I-I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble and now that I’m saying all this out loud I realize that it makes me sound like some sort of huge perv and I’m sorry."  
For the longest time, Nico didn’t say anything. He just stood there in the snow, looking at Will.  
Will had almost given up hope until he felt Nico pounce on him. They fell, laughing in the snow.  
“You like me, you actually like me!” Nico exclaimed. Will placed his hand against Nico’s cheek.  
“Why wouldn’t I Nico? you’re so cute and adorable but you’re also strong and you’d do anything to make someone happy. Am I wrong?” Nico was too busy blushing to answer so Will grabbed him and kissed his cheek.  
“God, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that." Nico chuckled as Will kept planting kisses on him as they lay in the snow.


End file.
